


100 Headcanons About Warden Morgan

by Finfangillian



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finfangillian/pseuds/Finfangillian
Summary: Plus a bonus 16 because I have no self controlJust what the title says. I wrote 116 headcanons about Donald Morgan from the Dresden Files. (This isn't even all of the ones I have, who knows. Maybe there'll be a part 2.)





	100 Headcanons About Warden Morgan

1\. Morgan’s birthday is April 14th. 

2\. Morgan is a good painter, but he doesn’t ever really have time to paint anything. 

3\. Because of Anastasia, Morgan owns at least 3 ugly Christmas sweaters. He would never admit that he actually thinks they’re really comfortable. 

4\. Another warden once dared Morgan to carve a Jack-o-lantern with his sword, he did it.

5\. Deck the halls is Morgan’s least favourite song, ever. 

6\. English is Morgan’s third language and to this day he still cannot pronounce the word ‘Coprolalia’.

7\. Morgan writes almost exclusively in cursive. 

8\. Morgan knows how to play both the piano and the saxophone. 

9\. Morgan has had 2 celebrity crushes in his whole life, they were Sarah Vaughan and Marilyn Monroe. 

10\. Morgan’s favourite flowers are daffodils. 

11\. Morgan hated the Great Gatsby. 

12\. Morgan doesn’t like getting presents, but every year on his birthday somebody gets him socks. It’s never the same person, and the socks get increasingly ridiculous every year. He just keeps them all in a box in his basement. 

13\. Morgan fucking hates velcro. He has no rational reason for this, he just absolutely despises velcro. 

14\. Morgan’s favourite kind of chocolate is white chocolate. 

15\. Morgan has 3 dogs. 

16\. One of his dogs is a rescue and doesn’t let anybody but him pet her. 

17\. Morgan doesn’t like bats, and bats don’t like Morgan. 

18\. Carlos was once tasked with bringing coffee for himself, Anastasia, and Morgan. He accidentally gave Morgan Anastasia’s black coffee. Neither Ana or Carlos will ever forget the face that Morgan made, and Morgan will never trust any drink that Carlos gives him again. 

19\. The only reason Morgan likes winter is because Morgan likes scarves.

20\. When Morgan was 6, he wanted to be a pirate. 

21\. When Morgan was 16 he would braid his hair, and from afar he was frequently mistaken as a woman. 

22\. Morgan’s favourite food is latkes. 

23\. Morgan’s least favourite food is squash. 

24\. Morgan’s favourite colour is green. 

25\. Once Morgan had an apprentice who introduced him to her significant other as her father. He never said anything about it. His apprentice is married to her s/o now, and he still thinks that Morgan is her father. 

26\. Morgan’s favourite kind of dog is Husky. 

27\. Morgan had 7 siblings, out of the eight of them, he and his sister were the only two who showed magical aptitude. 

28\. When Morgan was first leaning to speak English he made a lot of mistakes, and once accidentally greeted the Merlin with “It’s polite to see you ma’am” when he was 14. 

29\. Sometimes when he’s tired or injured Morgan doesn’t bother with English and just speaks in his first language and aggressive hand gestures. 

30\. Morgan really hates country music. 

31\. Morgan’s favourite Les Mis character is Javert, to no one’s surprise. 

32\. One year Morgan dressed as Javert for Halloween and Carlos bet him that he couldn’t speak in only Les Mis quotes for the whole day. Carlos lost that bet. 

33\. Morgan really loves Les Mis. 

34\. Once while on an extended field mission with Carlos, Morgan had an unfortunate habit of forgetting to ask for a sleeve on his coffee, almost every morning. After about 5 days of this, Carlos wrote the rest of their mission logs like they were on the road to Oregon, with lovely embellishments like; “Day 7, I fear the nerves in Morgan’s hand are beyond repair. We may have to amputate.”

(Bonus if Morgan made an “I died of dysentery” when they got home. Unfortunately I don’t think he’d understand that reference.)

35\. Morgan’s mother was born in Crimea. 

36\. On the incredibly rare occasions that Morgan has vacation time, his favourite place to visit is Madrid. 

37\. Morgan doesn’t really like graphic novels or comic books.

38\. Morgan is very good at picking locks. 

39\. Morgan thinks Corgis are one of the cutest animals on the planet. 

40\. Morgan doesn’t hate romance stories as much as he would have everyone think that he does. 

41\. If Morgan could pick one exotic animal to have as a pet, he would choose a Panda bear. 

42\. Morgan thinks dress shoes are some of the most uncomfortable things in existence, despite he likes suits.

43\. Morgan isn’t particularly good at showing affection in romantic relationships. He’s not fantastic at expressing emotions and usually if he has a partner he just cooks for them a lot and lets them give him a lot of hugs. 

44\. Morgan has absolutely no idea how to respond to receiving complements. 

45\. Morgan doesn’t like most seafood, but he doesn’t have a problem with clams or oysters. 

46\. After WW1, Morgan suffered from PTSD for a number of years. It took him a while to put his pride aside and let people help him with it. 

47\. Morgan hates being in debt to anyone over anything, so he goes out of his way to make sure all of his debts are paid, and he does his best to not put himself in situations where he could end up indebted to someone.

48\. Morgan used to believe in love at first sight, but over the years he’s begun to doubt it really exists. 

49\. Before Morgan’s sword, Morgan had a hatchet and a blacksmiths hammer. Anastasia got fed up with that pretty quickly. 

50\. Morgan’s favourite genre to read is science fiction. He thinks technology is interesting, despite he can’t be around it. 

51\. Morgan has prayed exactly 3 times throughout his entire life, all of them before 1943. 

52\. The first time Morgan heard the word “Prom”, he honestly believed it wasn’t a real word and the apprentice was just screwing with him. 

53\. If Morgan were to describe himself in one sentence, it would be a grumbled “Too old for this shit.”

54\. Morgan doesn’t like odd numbers, he thinks even numbers are more neat.

55\. Morgan actually really likes board games. His favourite board game is Risk.

56\. If Morgan were to describe his childhood, he’d say it wasn’t overly happy, but it wasn’t so bad that he’s resentful or angry about it.

57\. There was a time when he was young that Morgan wanted to have a family, but when he became a Warden, he put that before everything else in his life.

58\. Morgan values justice and hope above all other virtues, including loyalty. 

59\. Morgan smoked cigarettes for several years when he was younger, and ended up quitting both for his health and for a partner he had at the time. 

60\. Morgan doesn’t particularly like children at this point, but he’s very good at dealing with them. 

61\. Morgan was engaged at one point before he went to WW1, he’s never told anyone about it, not even Anastasia.

62\. When Morgan was young and wanted to have a family, he always said he wanted to name a daughter Daphne and a son Erik. 

63\. Morgan once jokingly said he thought Kelvin was the best gauge of temperature, another warden believed him. Every so often that warden will ask him what the temperature is in Kelvin, and he usually just makes a totally ridiculous number up. 

64\. Morgan doesn’t tend to think about dying. He knows it’ll happen eventually, and he doesn’t see any reason to dwell on it when he has plenty of other things to think about. 

65\. Morgan really loves butterflies and moths. 

66\. Whenever there’s a bug in Morgan house, he always puts it outside. He doesn’t like killing them. Sometimes he lets a small spider stay if it’s just in the living room or something, he doesn’t mind them. 

67\. Morgan has a scar under his beard just above his jaw, on the left side of his face. 

68\. Morgan has a lot of “catchphrases” (as Carlos calls them), one of his favourites is “Are you bloody foolish?”

69\. Morgan, despite being bad at communicating about his own feelings, is very good at comforting people he cares about when they’re upset.

70\. Some of the only vivid memories Morgan has of his childhood are the fairy tales his mother used to tell him. He’s always liked fables and wives tales. 

71\. Morgan thinks that house centipedes are revolting, but he still prefers to put them outside if they manage to get in. 

72\. Morgan likes, but does not trust, Possums. 

73\. Anastasia refers to the time that Morgan nuked a Skinwalker frequently as “The Skinwalker incident of ‘55.” It did not happen it 1955, it happen in 1958. Every time Anastasia says it aloud, Morgan is almost always forced to tell curious apprentices the story. Normally he wouldn’t mind it, but it gets a little annoying when apprentices are bothering him while he’s trying to do something, asking about “The Skinwalker incident of ‘55.”

74\. Morgan as a general rule, doesn’t particularly like getting gifts. Although if someone insists on getting him something for a holiday or something, he just asks them for a throw blanket. Morgan has accumulated many throw blankets, and every so often donates a bunch of them to a second hand store or something to the effect. He had a fairly good run of 7 years with only receiving throw blankets until someone broke it with a fountain pen on his birthday. 

75\. Morgan’s first and favourite language is German. 

76\. Morgan has quite a collection of books, and he is incredibly strict on how they’re organised. He doesn’t particularly care about doing it alphabetically, but it has to be first by author, then by series, then whichever series has the tallest books goes to the left, then the next tallest series, and so on. Morgan’s sister once, when he was about 25 and had just begun to gather a substantial amount of books, reorganised them by only colour one day when she was bored. Morgan nearly had an Aneurysm when he got home that day, and spent the next few hours reorganising them all. 

77\. Morgan is fluent in 14 languages, respectively; German, Polish, English, Russian, French, Italian, Spanish, Mandarin, Portuguese, Homeric Greek, Gaelic, Welsh, Navajo, and Turkish. His Romanian and Latin are understandable. 

78\. Morgan is easily distracted by animals. It doesn’t always have to be a dog, although those are his favourites. He also likes cats, squirrels, possums, raccoons… Really he likes the vast majority of animals, you’d be hard pressed to find one that he didn’t like. (Excluding dolphins, Morgan doesn’t like dolphins.)

79\. Morgan used to keep a journal when he was younger, particularly after he returned home from WW1. It helped him sort out his head. He never told anyone about it, and he still has a few of his old journals somewhere. He looks back at them sometimes if he’s having a difficult time and reminds himself that after all of the things he’s been through, he’s still here. 

80\. Morgan’s favourite book is the original Grimm’s Fairy Tales.

81\. Morgan’s favourite measure of distance is fathoms. Sometimes he uses them just to mess with people. 

(Example:

Carlos: Hey how far to the base?

Morgan: About 460 fathoms. 

Carlos: Shut the f-)

82\. Morgan has worn his hair long since he became an apprentice. Before he became an apprentice, he was around fire for most of the day because blacksmithery, and he didn’t quite like the thought of his hair catching light.

83\. Morgan quite likes gardening.

84\. Morgan’s favourite season is Summer. 

85\. Morgan finds volcanology and paleontology really interesting. They’re his favourite sciences to read about. 

86\. Morgan’s favourite measure of temperature is Fahrenheit. 

87\. Morgan’s least favourite state in the USA is Nevada. 

89\. When he was young, he injured his shoulder really badly. As a result, his left shoulder now rests about ¾ of an inch below his right shoulder. 

90\. Despite Morgan has a sweet tooth, he has never liked fancy chocolates or pastries. He has more simple tastes. 

91\. Morgan hates pomegranates and grapefruits with a passion. 

92\. Morgan isn’t half bad at sewing, knitting, crochet, and embroidery. 

93\. The only drinking contest Morgan has ever lost was against Luccio. 

94\. Morgan is a very good sniper.

95\. Morgan has never liked bitter food. Carlos thinks it’s ironic, considering how bitter Morgan is. 

96\. Morgan has over 17 safe houses scattered around the world, only 2 are in North America. 

97\. Morgan refuses to take any bets with Anastasia anymore, there are a lot of reasons for that. 

98\. Surprisingly enough, Morgan actually gets cold fairly easily. 

99\. Morgan’s least favourite place to go is Siberia. 

100\. Morgan was born and raised in a small town near Berlin. The population of the town was about 56 people, and Morgan still remembers all of their names. 

Bonus Ones:

101: Morgan is 6′7 exactly.

102: Morgan is bisexual, but he hasn’t ever really told anyone. He doesn’t think it’s a big deal, so he usually just keeps it to himself unless somebody asks specifically. 

103: Morgan is 156 years old.

104: Despite liking Fathoms a lot, Morgan thinks Leagues are absolutely ridiculous.

105: Morgan has said multiple times that he would rather lose both of his eyes than read 50 shades of grey, and he stands by that 100%. 

106: Morgan’s father was Jewish.

107: Morgan knows all of the Les Mis musical by heart.

108: Morgan likes being outside but he doesn’t particularly enjoy camping. He likes most of the things that go along with it, but he really dislikes sleeping in a tent. 

109: Sometimes when Morgan is talking about warden business to Carlos, and Carlos seems distracted, he switches into another language to make sure Carlos is actually listening. Carlos catches it most of the time, and sometimes he even surprises Morgan and responds in the same language. 

110: Morgan’s least favourite day of the week is Tuesday. 

111: Morgan doesn’t consider himself to be religious. He believes in higher beings, but he does not worship any.

112: Morgan is allergic to citrus fruits. They won’t kill him if he eats them, but they will make him sick. He can usually handle very small quantities of them, like if someone uses lemon/lime juice or zest in cooking. 

113: When Morgan was a child, his hair was very light blonde, it’s darkened over time. 

114: Morgan is quite superstitious, although that’s mostly because his mother was always very superstitious. One of the superstitions he doesn’t believe though, is that black cats crossing your path is bad luck. He thinks any cat crossing his path is wonderful, because he thinks cats are adorable. (He stops to pet them whenever he can.)

115: Morgan’s favourite fictional character is a three way tie between Inspector Javert, Jean Valjean, and Crispin from the Elfstones of Shannara. 

116: The last time Morgan really cried was when the Berlin Wall came down.


End file.
